


Lunch: The Showdown:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaii Five-O/Magnum PI Crossover [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Cheeseburgers/French Fries, Cock & Ball Torture, Confessions, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, First Impressions, First Meetings, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Invitation/Invitations, Love Confessions, Lunch, Lunch Date/Lunch Dates, M/M, Memories, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Reminiscing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Juliet, & Steve have lunch together, Does something good come out of it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Lunch: The Showdown:

*Summary: Juliet, & Steve have lunch together, Does something good come out of it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Juliet Higgins was very curious about Commander Steve McGarrett, All that she knew was that he was a former crush, & lover, once they were out of training, & DADT was appealed. She saw a picture that Thomas had, & she thought he was a strikingly Handsome Man, & wondered if she would ever meet him at all.

 

The Beautiful Blond was enjoying lunch at Rick's club, He made sure that her usual was always ready, when she stops in, **"Bless his heart, One of these days, He ** _will_** make a woman very happy to be his wife"**, she thought to herself, as she waited for the **_Five-O_** Commander to arrive, so they can eat, chat, & get to know one another better.

 

She was thinking about Magnum, & how Hannah was out of the picture, He seemed more happier, & he actually think of himself for a change, & not worried about the consequences for once, & take some risks, so he could keep the happiness that he earned. The **_Majordomo_** decided to help him, so he wouldn't lose anything in his life, like he did in the past. Maybe, she will take her own advice, & do it for herself too.

 

Rick said with a smile, as he brought her food over to her, "Here you go, Higgy, Enjoy, It's on the house, & let me know if there is anything else I can get you, or do for you", The ** _Club Owner_** was smiling, cause it's nice to have friends visit. "Actually, Can I have one of your world famous BBQ Sandwiches with chicken to go ?, Magnum is working late, Knowing him, He won't stop to take care of himself, & make sure that he eats", "No problem, Juliet", & he went to personally to put the order in, & make it.

 

"Juliet ?," She heard Steve's voice from behind her, as he comes up to her, She nodded, & said, "You are Steve, Nice to finally meet you, & put a name to such a handsome face, Come & sit, Please, Join me", He did that, with a "thank you", He blushed, as she hands him a menu, so he take a look at it. He decided on spicy cheeseburger, & fries, "My kind of man", She said approvingly, told the waitress, that she would like her order reheated, as they relaxed, & made small talk, while they waited for his order.

 

He fills him in, on how met & knew Thomas Magnum, & regretted that they lost touch after so many years, & she told him how she met the **_PI_** , & that at first, They hated each other, but now, they are friends, & she owes him for saving her life, while they were trapped in the ocean, after they got boat jacked, Steve laughed, & told her this.

 

"My partner would love you, You two would get along, He blamed me at first for our fishing trip getting ruined, & then he was grateful to me for two months afterwards, cause I got us out of there, & kept him calm", "Well, You, & your ohana are always welcome at the **_Robin's Nest_** anytime, Just give advanced warning", The Hunky Brunette promises that he will.

 

Things got a little serious then, She asked, "Steve, Can I ask you a question ?", The Dark-Haired Man nodded, & motioned with his hand "go ahead". "Do you love Thomas ?, I mean really love him ?", she knew that she was being nosy, but Magnum is her good friend, & she would be damned, If she lets him get screwed over again, like he did, when Hannah came in, & out of his life.

 

"Juliet, I love him, like I never loved anyone else before, I think, If we are given a chance, We could make each other very happy, & _have_ a great life together, Plus, I would take a bullet for him, so he would never have to suffer, like he did in the past", The Former Seal answered honestly, & with conviction, & passion. The Beautiful Woman was satisfied with that answer.

 

"That's good to hear, Commander, Cause if you ever hurt him, You got two overprotective brothers, & best friends to deal with, Compare to them, I make them look like Mother Theresa, I would cut your balls off, & wear them as earrings, Don't forget I am **_MI-6_** , I will kick your ass", She said, as she gives him a warning in her accent. "Duly noted, Ms. Higgins", Steve said with a smile, & Rick comes with their food.

 

"Is everything okay, Juliet ?", Rick asked, as he eyed Steve, He was ready to jump in, when she gives the word, She smiled, & said, "Everything is just perfect, Rick, Why don't you join us for a second, Please ?, This is Commander Steve McGarrett, He is with the **_Five-O Taskforce_** , & Magnum's main squeeze as of late", Rick smiled, & shook his hand to joined them.

 

Rick was glad that his friend found happiness, & thanked Steve for that, He excused himself, as he went to take of further business for the club. He left them to their privacy, & enjoy the scenery in front of them. "Juliet, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, You guys come visit us at anytime", The **_Five-O_** Commander extended an invitation to her, like she did to him.

 

"I think so too, Steve, Thank you, I will take you up on that, We will get along great", They clinked their glasses in a toast, & had a fabulous lunch together, As they were leaving, Rick handed her Magnum's order, Steve offered a ride to the estate, on his way back to work. **"Magnum ** _is_** a lucky guy, I am **_so_** happy for him**", she thought to herself, as they got into Steve's truck, & made the drive in silence. McGarrett thought the same thing about his lover's friends, & as soon as he gets home, He will kiss the living daylights out of him.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
